Stuff
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: What kind of stuff? Random stuff.
1. Gilgamesh and Enkidu

**Random Blips!**

_What, is Gilgamesh free? Oh, he is and he's eating cherry pie. Right..._

"Gilgamesh! I am Gilgamesh!" _Gilgamesh shouts._

_**Enkidu **__readies __**Belch.**_

_Basch whacks it with a Sledgehammer._

_Vaan and Balthier have found the Cache of Glabados: 50 pounds of... weed!?_

"Vaan... this is the STASH of Glabados, you fool!"_ Balthier scolds._

_Vaan quickly runs back to the Strahl._

_**Enkidu **__readies __**Fart.**_

_Basch whacks it with a Sledgehammer._

_**Gilgamesh**__ readies __**The XBOX.**_

"All right! Who wants to take on the G-Man at Halo 2!?"_ Gilgamesh challenges._

_Vaan and Penelo accept and team up against him. They win, due to Gilgamesh never finding the Rocket Launcher in time, and the fact that he sucks!_

_**Gilgamesh**__ readies __**Drink Till Ya Drop**_

_Basch whacks him with a Sledgehammer._

_**Enkidu**__ readies __**Barf.**_

_Fran shoots it with an arrow. Thought it was Basch again!?_

_**Enkidu **__readies __**Die.**_

_No one does anything. Enkidu disappears._

"Enkidu!!"_ Gilgamesh shouts._

_**Gilgamesh **__readies __**Self-Destruct.**_

_Gilgamesh disappears._

_Ashe walks in and puts everyone to Sleep._

_**Ashe**__ readies __**Lights Out.**_

_Everything goes dark._

_**Continued... **_

_**When more randomness reveals itself...**_


	2. Monster Talk

_First, to clear something up, when Fran attacked last time, it was not at Basch, it was instead of Basch! Everyone would expect Basch to attack again, then be all WTF, Fran attacked this time!?_

_Gilgamesh is gone to buy more dog food. Basch traded the Sledgehammer for a Golden Axe._

"How the hell do those fools steal our pelts and hides when we're still alive? And how do we actually DROP a second one after we're defeated!?" _a Worgen asks._

"And how do we carry SWORDS around that get dropped when we're beaten!?" _A Cactite adds as it drops a Broadsword._

_The Dark Elemental floats in._

"Well, they finally got me. It's funny, I had to chase them down the hall... oh well, at least Master Vorres appeared to help out. They got him as well, and took his trophy!" _the elemental explains._

"I heard they actually took on Zodiark!" _the Alpha Worgen scoffs._

"Yeah, but they got their asses handed to them on a platter of Darkja!" _Hecteyes exclaims._

"And they were running around the Great Crystal, where they got me and my trophy." _Crystal Knight adds. _

"And the little blonde girl! The one with a Masamune and deadly combo attack! She can exploit our weaknesses!!" _a Baknamy adds in. _"She was pretty quick to figure out I hate Ice!"

_The Gnoma Entite glides in._

"Looks like more clear weather in the Westersand. I guess I won't be going out... damn Earth Tyrant had to fall." _it says._

_The monsters go out for another whack at the party. Except the Gnoma Entite, since there's no Sandstorm..._

_**Will the party ever defeat Zodiark? Stupid Darkja!!**_

_**Continued...**_


	3. Save South Gate!

_Gilgamesh readies __**Bazooka.**_

_Half the South Gate of Rabanastre is blown away._

_Enkidu readies __**Spicy Breath**_

_Some guards are fried._

"Gilgamesh stop!" _Penelo exclaims._

_Fran tries to shoot Gilgamesh, but the shot is deflected._

_Ashe begins summoning..._

_...after awhile Carl 'CJ' Johnson appears!_

"You know who you f--kin' with!?" _CJ yells._

_CJ stomps Gilgamesh down._

"You gonna back down soon!?" _CJ shouts._

_CJ finishes Gilgamesh off. Enkidu runs away. Ashe dismisses CJ._

"That new Esper is strong! I'm glad he joined us after the hunt in San Andreas." _Ashe says._

_Basch starts rebuilding South Gate. The rest have a huge party with numerous Tonberries, Chocobos, and Lamias. It resulted in Lamia-Enticed Tonberries casting Karma on everyone and Chocobos pecking stuff._

_**Continued...**_


	4. Wolves, a new gun, and an Ad

_What the heck's happening out in the desert? The Wild Saurian's doing stuff! _

_The Saurian roars, then gets killed by a mysterious warrior._

"Time to split!" _the warrior shouts, then disappears._

_Basch finishes off the wolf hunt._

"Yes, this should be good. Vaan wants to make wolf roast again..." _Basch says._

_Flashback._

_Everyone is kept awake by indigestion from burnt wolf roast._

_End Flashback._

"He says he has gotten better but.." _Basch says._

_Gilgamesh appears._

"Wait! I just wanna help!" _he says._

_Gilgamesh kills another Wild Saurian._

"That'll make a good roast!" _he shouts, then disappears._

_Meanwhile, Balthier is working on a new gun. He tests it out on a wolf._

_The wolf explodes after two shots._

"Perfect." _Balthier comments._

"Gross!" _Penelo exclaims._

"Cool!" _Vaan says._

"I shall call it 'The Injector'. It's fitting." _Balthier says._

_Balthier injects a giant bird. The bird explodes._

"I'm outta here! I think I'm gonna be sick!" _Penelo exclaims._

_Vaan finds an ad. _

"Look at this!" _Vaan says._

_**"Come One Come All! The Third Annual Ultimate Deathmatches are on the way! Hosted by Luna! So, come out and marvel at the latest battles!"**_

"Again?" _Ashe says._

"Let's go!" _Vaan declares._

_**The End.**_

_**Ultimate Deathmatches III...**_

_**...is on it's way...**_


End file.
